From LeviHan With Love
by Out of the comfort zone
Summary: 10 drabble humor dalam 10 cpater hasil karya 2 author, untuk pair LeviHan. Chapter 3: Mirip. Levi dan Mikasa mirip. Tak cuma perawakan dan sifatnya saja. Tapi juga dalam memilih jodoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, AU, fail humor, typo(s), etc**

Chapter 1; Andogini by Hime Hoshina

.

…*…

.

Androgini

Sosok yang merupakan perpaduan antara feminin dan maskulin sekaligus.

Levi sudah terlalu banyak menemukan orang-orang seperti itu di sekitarnya. Mulai dari kejadian amatasi sinetron _Gender yang Tertukar_ kedua muridnya, Ymir dan Armin. Gender tak tertebak rekannya sesama guru, Nanaba. Atau bahkan kejadian astral macam _Café Crossdress_ yang dibawakan kelasnya saat festival sekolah (Dan sialnya dia harus mengakui jika beberapa muridnya tampak cocok. Sebut saja sepupunya, Mikasa Ackerman, dan calon kekasih sepupunya, Eren Jeager, sebagai dua makhluk yang sukses nge-_trap_ selama acara.).

Dan dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya, andai saja Hanji Zoe, guru kimia yang menjadi pusat atensinya kini, bukan salah satu di dalamnya.

_Ambiguous Gender._

Julukan itu resmi melekat pada sosok berkacamata yang memiliki kegilaan pada titan hampir sama gilanya seperti dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh, Levi benar-benar belum ingin orang tuanya menangis dan mengutuknya jadi batu jika ternyata dia membawakan seorang calon menantu dengan gender laki-laki.

Maka dari itu Levi memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada setiap orang yang tampaknya tahu.

Orang pertama yang ia tanya adalah Mikasa Ackerman, sepupunya yang memiliki wajah dan ekspresi sedatar miliknya. Gadis itu pernah menjadi korban pelukan erat Hanji saat mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di pelajaran kimia (sebenarnya di semua mata pelajaran) tahun lalu. Dia pasti tahu gender asli si hermaprodit satu itu.

"Selangkangannya rata."

Jawaban singkat yang rasanya berhasil membuat Levi terbang ke surga.

"Tapi dadanya juga rata."

Dan menghempaskannya ke neraka.

Lupakan jawaban ambigu sepupunya. Gadis itu mungkin masih mendendam gara-gara maraknya gosip sedap—bagi kalangan _fujoshi_ tentunya—soal Levi yang pacaran dengan Eren di sekolah. Satu kebohongan besar, tentu saja. Dan Levi bersumpah akan mengenalkan wajah sang pelaku dengan telapak sepatunya jika sampai dia menemukannya.

Mari _move on_ dari Mikasa, kita langsung ke orang kedua saja. Eren Jeager. Sebenarnya Levi malas bertemu dengannya. Alasannya? Silakan lihat paragraf atas. Tapi mengingat Eren adalah salah satu dari lima murid kesayangan Hanji berjulukan _Titan Shifters_—jangan tanya apa maksudnya, mungkin saja bocah itu tahu jawabannya.

"Missir Hanji?"

Oke, nama panggilan macam apa lagi itu?

"Dia bilang, dia itu keturunan amoeba. Jadi tidak memiliki gender."

Levi benar-benar lupa kalau bocah itu punya tingkat kepolosan di atas rata-rata. Pasti otaknya mudah sekali tercemar oleh jawaban nge-_troll_ Hanji. Dan tolong, jangan bilang juga kalau Eren juga percaya jika Hanji bereproduksi dengan membelah diri.

Armin Arlert adalah pilihan ketiga. Meski sama-sama mendapat gelar androgini, dia yakin Armin pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal. Setengah tahun penuh pemuda manis itu menghabiskan waktu di bawah bimbingan Hanji untuk olimpiade kimia, mungkin dia tahu.

"Saya rasa dia perempuan, Sir."

Jawaban memuaskan memang selalu datang dari orang cerdas. Tapi ingat, masih ada kata 'saya rasa' di dalamnya.

"Tapi, kebanyakan murid yakin jika Miss Hanji adalah laki-laki. Empat puluh persen tepatnya. Sementara yang yakin dia perempuan ada tiga puluh persen. Dua puluh persen yakin dia adalah hermaprodit sementara sepuluh persen lainnya yakin jika dia tidak memiliki gender. Jadi, kesimpulannya, kami sepakat jika gender Miss Hanji akan berubah sesuai dengan pikiran kita. Bukankah kata orang apa yang kita pikirkan adalah yang hal yang nyata bagi kita?"

Filsafat tidak pernah jadi daftar mata kuliah Levi. Dia lebih suka berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang pasti—angka misalnya, daripada konsep pemikiran abstrak. Terlalu cerdas kadang dapat berbahaya memang.

Lupakan saja jawaban dari tiga remaja di atas. Daripada bertanya pada murid-muridnya yang kian lama kian memberi jawaban absurd. Mungkin ada baiknya dia bertanya pada rekan sesama guru. Mike adalah pilihan pertamanya. Hidung besarnya itu bukan hanya pajangan semata, kalau kau ingin tahu.

"Hanji? Hm, aku mencium aroma darah padanya tiap bulan."

Levi berjanji akan menghormati hidung Mike lebih dari biasanya.

"Tapi, kadang ada juga pagi di mana aku mencium aroma tubuhnya seperi aroma pria yang baru saja orgasme."

Atau mungkin akan mematahkannya sekarang juga.

Nanaba mungkin opsi berikutnya yang cocok. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat paling dekat Hanji sebagai sesama guru.

"Dia sama denganku—"

Perempu…

"—androgini."

Mungkin Petra? Bukankah seorang perawat biasanya dapat membedakan gender dengan mudah?

"Gender Hanji? Aku tak tahu. Bahkan golongan darahnya saja tak teridentifikasi sebagai darah manusia."

Kembali ke kesimpulan amoeba.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Levi tak tahu jika malam ini dia sudah membuat seorang wanita menangis patah hati secara tidak langsung.

Auruo?

"Gender Miss Han… BLEH!"

Darah muncrat ke mana-mana.

Erd? Gunther?

"Kupikir dia perempuan."

"Ah, masa. Bentuk tubuhnya lebih mendekati laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan deh."

Ilse?

"Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi. A-aku…a …a… aaaaaaaaa…"

… apa-apaan reaksi itu?

Levi nyaris bunuh diri saat semua orang memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Satu-satunya jalan terakhir yang dimilikinya hanyalah menemui kepala sekolah. Orang itu pasti menyimpan segala data pribadi guru dan siswa.

Dan keberuntungan besar, sang kepala sekolahnya juga merupakan sahabat baiknya sejak kuliah, Erwin Smith.

"Tak kusangka kau serius pada Hanji, Levi."

Si muka rata hanya mendecih tak senang. "Usiaku sudah kepala empat, Erwin. Sudah saatnya aku serius memilih pasangan hidup."

"Lalu kenapa Hanji?"

"Memangnya salah jika aku memilihnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Erwin mengeluarkan map data pribadi berlabel Hanji Zoe dari dalam laci mejanya dan membukanya. Ditunjukkannya benda itu pada Levi, tepat pada kolom jenis kelamin yang terdapat pilihan laki-laki atau perempuan. Tentunya dengan keterangan coret salah satunya.

Dan Hanji mencoret pada bagian…

…dua-duanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Levi tak mengerti.

"Sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang tahu apa gender sesungguhnya Hanji. Bahkan saat aku bertanya sekalipun, dia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan jika dia adalah amoeba tak bergender." Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. "Sudah berkali-kali aku meminta keterangan darinya untuk mengisi data pribadi guru, dan dia selalu mengelak."

Levi memandang datar pada atasannya. Padahal sebenarnya hatinya ketar-ketir galau memikirkan gender sebenarnya Hanji.

Mungkin dia harus menerima kenyataan jika kelak calon istri—atau suami—nya memang memiliki kemampuan membelah diri. Atau lebih buruk lagi, anak mereka mungkin akan memiliki fisik setengah amoeba.

_Papa, Mama, maafin Levi ya. Mungkin Levi nggak bisa kasih kalian cucu…_

Tunggu dulu! Kalau Hanji memang memiliki kemampuan membelah diri maka…

Ah, sepertinya jiwa pria haus dibelai Levi bangkit lagi.

…END…

**Ini gaje banget. Gaje segaje gajenya. Aku tahu aku memang selalu gagal bikin humor, tapi aku ingin berlatih… jadi, maafin aku ya. Makasih sudah baca, dan… Aggee… maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Chapter 2 kupasrahkan sepenuhnya padamu #heh**

Hime Hoshina. Wonosobo, 28 Juli 2014

…OMAKE…

Malam itu, di salah satu kamar sebuah apartemen mewah, terdengar sebuah isak tangis pelan.

Tidak, sepertinya itu bukan kuntilanak atau Sadako yang muncul di sana. Lagipula pendiri apartemen juga bersumpah jika tak pernah ada yang terbunuh di kamar itu.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa tegas… kenapa… seharusnya aku tak boleh kedahuluan oleh si cebol itu dulu… Hanji… hiks… Hanji…"

Drama King.

Sepertinya Petra bukan satu-satunya orang yang menangis malam ini.

…OMAKE END…


	2. Kacamata

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin punya Bang Haji(me) Isayama. Saya mah cuma minjem, kok. Tidak ada keuntunan materi juga, just for fun.

**Warning:** ini humor gagal plus absurd, typo, etc.

**ch. 2: Kacamata **by **Aggee—**perlu diingat, ini Humor yang berbeda dari chapter satu. Saya enggak menjamin yang ini sesuai selera Anda seperti di chap satu. Jadi, Maafkan... dan silahkan baca dengan Enjoy!

.

.

Levi sering dengar, katanya, usia itu bukan suatu penghalang untuk melakukan segalanya. Usia itu bukan batasan seseorang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Atau, dalam konteks cerita ini, usia itu bukan batasan seseorang untuk bersikap sesuai apa yang dia mau. Karena dia, seseorang bernama Hanji, adalah gadis tua—Levi sangat meyakini itu—yang sudah berumur kepala tiga, bersikap riang layaknya anak gembala yang sering dinyanyikan Sherani Bott—salah satu penyanyi cilik, kalian tahu lah. Mungkin memang tidak apa bersikap selalu riang, tapi kalian harus tahu, riang yang ini bukan lah riang sembarangan. Levi dan staff guru lain yang merasakannya. Di setiap pagi, di depan gerbang sekolah, Hanji selalu riang menyapa para murid yang baru masuk. Yang perempuan, biasanya disayang-sayang, dikasih permen, sampai dicum-cium, barulah disapa. Yang laki-laki, disapa dulu, lalu ditendang sampai masuk kelasnya masing-masing—tergantung, kalau yang baik sih, biasanya dipeluk.

Setelah rutinitas pagi itu, Hanji berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan dimana para jomblo tua berada—staff guru yang lain maksudnya. Sampai di sana Hanji akan mendobrak pintu lalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sapaan yang manis.

"Halo semuanya~! PAGI YANG CERAH, YAAA!" Hanji akan selalu berkata itu walaupun cuaca sedang mendung.

Bukan cuma itu, karena Hanji adalah orang yang baik, Hanji akan menyapa perorangan.

"Hai, Petra! Selalu cantik seperti biasanya, ya... pantas tadi ada yang titip salam."

Petra membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Whooh! Auruo! Lidahmu sudah sembuh?!"

Auruo ingin membalas, cuma ketika akan berkata lidahnya tak sengaja tergigit.

Dan begitulah. Bahkan Hanji berani menyapa sang Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin karena Erwin adalah teman seperjuangan.

"Erwin, selamat pagi! Kau ganteng dan keren seperti biasanya. Apa hari ini ada kenaikan gaji?"

Erwin hanya bisa tersenyum.

Yang paling terakhir disapa adalah Levi.

Seperti biasanya, Hanji menyambangi meja Levi. "Hai, Levi! Pagi ini kau masih mungil seperti biasanya, ya!"

Levi mendengus sebal. Dia tahu Tuhan memang memberinya anugrah berupa kependekan.

"Aaah! Kau semakin imut saja dengan muka jutekmu!" Hanji mencubit greget pipi Levi yang sama sekali tidak tembam. Pasti sakit. Tapi karena Levi itu jago menyembunyikan perasaan dibalik wajah datarnya, Levi dengan tabah menahannya.

Levi menepis tangan Hanji. "Diam. Aku sedang sibuk, Hanji." bohong. Sebenarnya Levi suka dicubit sama Hanji. Walaupun sakit, kan diam-diam Levi menyimpan rasa pada Hanji.

"Ooh~ kalau begitu, selamat bertugas Pak Guru!" Hanji menghormat. Kemudian melengos ke meja-nya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang memotivasi hidupnya, "aku adalah anak gembala selalu riang serta gembira! Karena aku rajin bekerja, tak pernah malas atau pun lelah... tralala.. lala lala! Tralala, lalalalalala!".

Levi memutar bola mata.

Begitulah setiap hari.

Jam istirahat, biasanya Hanji bagi-bagi kue dengan ceria ke staff guru.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak.

**GEDEBRUK!**

Levi kaget, angka '10' yang ditulis di buku salah satu siswa jadi '100'.

Petra yang membawa semangkok bakso tak sengaja menjatuhkannya karena kaget.

Auruo lagi-lagi tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya karena kaget.

Erwin tak sengaja berteriak "Hari ini naik gaji!" karena kaget.

Pak satpam tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca dengan pentulannya karena kaget.

Salah satu murid mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya karena kaget.

Semuanya kaget karena ada yang bikin kaget. Suara **GEDEBRUK **yang berasal dari meja Hanji adalah penyebabnya.

Levi langsung menghampiri meja Hanji.

Dan ternyata Hanji sedang tertidur pulas di bawah meja. Ooh... ternyata Hanji yang tadinya tidur di

atas meja terjatuh ke bawah, dan menimbulkan suara yang mengagetkan itu. Hanji mungkin sangat pulas sampai kursinya hancur karena tertindih tubuhnya.

Levi yang kasihan akhirnya menggendong Hanji pindah ke kursinya. Dan membangunkannya.

Hanji menguap lebar setelah berhasil dibangunkan Levi.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kemasan celana dalam laki-laki di atas meja. Mata Hanji membulat ketika menyadari kemasan itu masih ada isinya. "Haah?! Sejak kapan aku membeli sempak lelaki?!" dia memekik kaget, menyebabkan Petra yang peka dengan hal-hal berbau Levi menoleh dengan muka merona.

Levi yang menyadari itu dengan kilat menyambar kemasan celana dalam (miliknya) itu. Dia lupa dengan hal ini.

Hanji menoleh pada Levi. "Itu cd milikmu, ya?" lantas bertanya tak sabaran.

"Bukan. Ini bukan cd. Kau salah lihat." Levi mati-matian menahan rasa malu dan salah tingkahnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Tadi aku melihat model cowok sispek yang hanya memakai celana dalam!"

"Kubilang bukan, ya bukan." Lele mulai mencari akal. "kau masih ngantuk, jadi salah lihat ... Cuci

muka sana!"

Hanji menatap curiga Levi. Lima detik. Haha masih menatapnya curiga. Levi was-was. Sepuluh detik. Masih sama. Levi mulai pias. Lima belas detik. Hanji berdiri, masih dengan tatapan curiga. Levi diam-diam menatap ludah.

"HAAAH~ mungkin kau benar! Baik! Aku akan mencuci muka!" dan akhirnya kabar gembira bagi

Levi, Hanji pergi ke toilet.

Levi menghela napas lega. Kemudian dia lirik Petra yang masih menatapnya penasan. "Tadi itu dia salah lihat, kau tahu."

Petra hanya mengangguk dan cekikikan.

Tak lama, sosok Hanji muncul dengan keadaan yang kotor sekali. Banyak bercak oli di pakaiannya, sampai wajahnya. "Hehe, tadi aku membantu Pak Satpam me-repair motor jadulnya."

_Gak ada yang nanya._ Auruo membatin. Dia takut kalau angkat bicara, lidahnya tergigit lagi.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kenapa tidak langsung ke toilet saja?" Levi yang bicara.

Hanji nyegir. "Iya, sih. Tapi kacamata ini harus kusimpan dahulu di sini." dia melepas kacamata anti-sinar mataharinya—sebenarnya tidak ada tahu itu kacamata apa. Menyimpan kacamata yang juga kotor itu di mejanya. Lalu berjalan anggun menuju toilet.

Levi heran. Bukannya lebih baik kacamata itu juga dibersihkan, ya? ck. Makhluk yang satu itu memang aneh. Tapi aneh-nya itu yang membuat Levi jatuh hati. Levi melirik kacamata kotor milik Hanji. _Ngomong-ngomong_, karena Levi benci kotor, dia berinisiatif membersihkan kacamata itu. Mumpung dia tidak ada kelas setelahjam istirahat ini.

Wah, Levi, kau baik sekali.

Dan tanpa diduga, ketika Hanji menemukan kacamatanya tidak ada di meja, dia …

"HUWAAAAA! KACAMATU HILANG!" berteriak sekencangnya dan...

BRUAKH! Membalikan meja kerjanya Auruo.

Dan setelah itu... Hanji mengamuk.

Para staff guru pusing bukan kepayang menghadapi Hanji yang ngamuk. Lihat, ruang guru berantakan karena ulah Hanji. Petra yang baru saja beli bakso, harus rela wadah baksonya jatuh lagi karena tidak sengaja di tendang Hanji.

Bahkan Erwin harus turun tangan untuk meredakan Hanji. Erwin juga kewalahan. Banyak upaya dia lakukan. Mulai dari jadi badut, menari balet, sampai bernyanyi dangdut. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Hanji tetap ngamuk. Dengan berat hati, Erwin akhirnya berkata sesuatu yang pamungkas.

"Hari ini ada kenaikan gaji."

Saat itulah Hanji tiba-tiba terdiam. "Benarkah?"

Erwin tersenyum.

"Em, baiklah." Hanji berjalan menuju meja-nya yang baik-baik saja. Duduk di kursi yang baru. Hanji menunduk. "Tapi... aku galau karena kacamataku tidak ada..." Hanji mulai sesenggukan.

Erwin mulai prihatin dengan keadaan Hanji.

Petra sudah menangis saking mendalami perasaan Hanji. Hilang sudah rasa kesal karena baksonya jatuh.

Auruo sibuk mengobati lidahnya yang beberapa kali terluka karena amukan Hanji.

Dan Hanji menangis kembali. Kali ini tanpa amukan. Melihat Hanji yang tidak riang sperti biasanya, membuat Erwin tak tega. Dia akhirnya menghimbau semua penghuni sekolah untuk membuat Hanji kembali ceria.

.

Para siswa-siswi pilihan guru lah akhirnya yang mendapat tugas mulia itu.

Yang pertama adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis itu menghampiri meja Hanji. Entah apa yang harus dilkukannya, dia tidak tahu. Tapi dia mencoba berusaha. Mikasa menyentuh lengan Hanji, yang disentuh mendongak dari tundukannya. Menatap Mikasa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dunia ini kejam."

Itu kata Mikasa. Semua yang ada di situ menepuk jidatnya masing-masing. Hanji terdiam, membenarkan perkataan itu.

"Kau benar, dunia ini kejam. Huweeeee! Kacamataaa!"

.

Karena Mikasa gagal, giliran Jean yang maju.

Tapi Jean langsung di tendang oleh Hanji karena malah memberi kacamata kuda.

.

Kali ini giliran Eren.

"Missir Hanji jangan galau. _Cheer_ _up_!" Eren mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum meyakinkan. "Jika kau kehilangan sesuatu, jangan dijadikan alasan untuk menangis. Jika memang itu hal yang berharga, dapatkanlah kembali! Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih! Hanya ada waktu untuk berusaha mendapatkannya kembali!"

Hanji melihat Eren yang dipenuhi cahaya. Cahayanya membuat mata Hanji berbinar.

Erwin yang melihat itu bangga. Sepertinya kegetiran karena Hanji galau ini akan segera terobati.

Tapi Eren tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Yang lain kaget, termasuk Hanji yang ditatap Eren penuh emosi.

"Dapatkan! Bagaimanapun caranya, dapatkan! TATAKAE! Apapun pandangan orang lain, TATAKAE! Itu barang yang berharga, kan? Korbankan air mata dengan TATAKAE! TATAKAE! TATAKAEEEE!"

Hanji mengangguk mantap. Menghapus air matanya. Lalu dia berdiri.

Tanpa diduga, Erwin yang terbawa emosi, ikut berteriak, "SUSUME! SUSUME! Ambil kembali hak-mu! SUSUMEEE!"

"TATAKAE!"

"SUSUME!"

"TATAKAE!"

"SUSUME!"

"TATAKAEEEE!"

"SUSUMEEEEE!"

Hanji termotivasi, dia mulai mengambil peralatan entah untuk apa.

Sementara yang lain menengahi Eren dan Erwin yang mulai saling meneriaki.

Erwin pikir, setelah dimotivasi Eren, Hanji akan menghentikan ulahnya. Ternyata tidak. Memang Hanji tidak galau lagi, tapi mempekerja-rodikan seluruh sekolah. Hanji mengancam seluruh sekolah, jika tidak membantu mencari kacamatanya yang hilang, maka nilai kimia semua siswa akan di-nol-kan.

Dan ributlah sekolah itu.

.

Akhirnya, Levi tiba di sekolah membawa kacamata Hanji yang sudah kinclong—kacamata itu super kotor tadinya, jadi Levi harus memakai mesin khusus untuk membersihkannya. Namun dia dikejutkan dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di sekolah. Semuanya terlihat menyebar, grasak-grusuk sana-sini.

Levi menghampiri satu kerumunan di depan ruang guru. Disana terlihat Eren yang pingsan tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ada apa ini?" Levi bertanya, para siswa di kerumunan itu menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Hei, tadi siapa yang bertanya?" itu Bertholdt, Levi tahu dan selalu mengingatnya karena iri sama tinggi badan.

"Tidak tahu." itu Reiner, mengendikkan bahu.

"Daripada bertanya begitu, ayo bantu bawa si bodoh ini ke UKS." yang ini Jean.

"Bocah! Aku disini! Menunduk sedikit!" Levi mulai kesal.

Tiga siswa itu menoleh, sedikit menunduk, dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Levi. Tiga siswa itu lalu nyegir.

"Maaf sir. Tadi Miss Hanji menyuruh kami untuk mencari kacamatanya yang hilang."

Levi kicep. "Cuma karena itu sekolah jadi kacau begini?"

"Miss Hanji mengancam memberi nilai kimia kami nol," jawab Reiner. Diikuti anggkukan Jean dan Bertholdt.

Jean membuka dua telapak tangan, mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi—"

"—dunia ini memang kejam. Eren, harusnya jangan memaksakan diri." Mikasa tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menggendong Eren menuju UKS.

.

"Hanji! Hentikan semua ini!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hanji menoleh. Mendapati Levi yang sedang mengacungkan kacamata kinclong miliknya.

Mata Hanji berkilat. Cepat dia menerobos angin untuk mendapatkan kacamatanya.

"Ooooh! Levi! Dimana kau menemukan kacamata ini?" Hanji girang, langsung memakai kacamatanya.

"Dari..." tidak mungkin Levi bilang dibawa ke rumahnya cuma untuk dibersihkan. Gengsi lah. "...rahasia."

"Darimanapun, aku tidak peduli! Yang penting, terima kasih banyak! Ini sangat berharga bagiku! Aku sangat mencintainya!"

Levi baru tahu, kenapa Hanji sampai sekarang masih jomblo.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai kacamata ini!"

Levi patah hati. "Oke. Aku mengerti." dia merasa ditolak. "lebih baik kau hentikan kegaduhan di luar sana." Levi kemudian beranjak menuju mejanya yang sudah kacau balau. Kesal, sih. Tapi sudahlah, kan lagi patah hati.

"Eh, Levi! Tunggu!" Hanji berlari kecil mengejar Levi.

"Apa?"

"Karena kau yang telah mengembalikan kacamata yang sangat kucintai ini, berarti aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu!"

Levi mengangggap itu hanya ucapan terima kasih. "Oh... begitu. Sama-sama." dan mulai melngkah pergi.

"Haah?! Kau juga mencintaiku? Ya Tuhan... kebetulan sekali!"

Hah? Levi mulai bingung.

Hanji tiba-tiba mengapit lengan kiri Levi. "Kalau begitu, kapan kau melamarku?"

Levi melotot kaget.

**FIN**

**A/N: **

Mungkin setelah ini saya harus meminta maaf pada Kak Hime... ini sih, bukan drable T-T

Derita saat sense Humor lagi hilang. Huhu... Reader sekalian, dimohon jangan kecewa pada fict ini. Kak Hime mungkin akan memperbaikinya kembali. So, TATAKAE!/iniapa

Review? Kripik pedas? Singkong Keju? Silahkan~


	3. Mirip

**Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, AU, fail humor, typo(s), etc**

Chapter 1; Mirip by Hime Hoshina

.

…*…

.

Levi dan Mikasa mirip.

Lupakan fakta jika mereka MEMANG masih memiliki garis keturunan yang sama. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, otot perut yang memesona, otak kelewat jenius dan wajah datar minim ekspresi. Hanya orang buta saja yang tak melihat betapa miripnya mereka.

Tapi jangan pernah berani mengatakan hal itu. Terutama di depan salah satunya. Karena, jika bukan tonjokan penghancur tulang, tentulah tendangan _ultra fabulous_ perontok gigilah yang menyambutmu.

Sayangnya semua tendangan dan pukulan sadis itu tidak terlalu mempan akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi jika seseorang beruntung—atau sial—tak sengaja menemukan dua makhluk bermarga Ackerman itu tengah duduk di ruang kendali dengan muka jumawa. Layar di depannya menampilkan dengan sangat jelas ruang kimia yang sudah disulap menjadi klub pecinta titan—yang semua anggotanya berasal dari hasil paksaan dan ancaman sang pembimbing, Hanji Zoe(kecuali Eren yang bergabung dengan suka rela tentunya).

Jika ada salah satu makhluk nista yang kebetulan lewat, maka sudah dapat dipastikan jika besok akan menyebar gosip yang tak kalah nistanya juga.

'_Kau tahu, kemarin ada yang melihat Sir Levi megamat Jeager—ya, anak kelas 1-2—dari ruang kendali!'_

Atau…

'_Sudah kuduga! Hubungan Mikasa Ackerman dengan Miss Hanji tidak hanya hubungan guru murid biasa saja! Kau harus lihat ekspresi wajahnya saat mengamati Miss Hanji! Dia tersenyum! Kau tak bisa percaya kan?!'_

Siapapun, beritahu mereka kalau mereka terbalik dalam menentukan pasangan.

Baik Levi ataupun Mikasa sudah kenyang dengan gosip murahan macam itu. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya mereka tak mengerti mengapa gosip-gosip itu santer beredar di sekolah.

Lagi pula… sekolah macam apa yang mayoritas muridnya adalah penggemar gosip tentang LGBT pedofil?!

Oh ya, tentu saja sekolah mereka. Dengan guru-guru ganteng dan cantik tapi jones dan murid-murid unyu minta di-_raep_. Sudah berapa kali coba dinas pendidikan mengintrogasi mereka dengan tuduhan pedofilia di dalamnya?

Lupakan saja soal itu.

Yang jelas, Levi dan Mikasa mirip. Tidak hanya soal wajah, ekspresi, otot, otak dan sifat. Tapi juga selera mereka dalam mencari jodoh.

Pertama: Yang berambut cokelat.

Jangan ditanya lagi alasan Mikasa menyimpan foto Eren Jeager dari belakang di bawah bantal atau alasan mengapa ada tiga helai rambut cokelat panjang terbungkus rapi di dalam brankas besi Levi.

_Fetish_? Sebut saja begitu.

Kedua: Yang memiliki sifat ceria.

Mari tengok Eren Jeager yang setiap pagi selalu menebarkan aura matahari bersinar terang ke seluruh sekolah hingga makhluk-makhlum suram macam duo Ackerman ini silau melihatnya. Tidak, jangan ragukan seberapa cerianya makhluk Jeager yang satu ini.

Beralih ke Hanji dengan lagu anak gembalanya. Jika kau sudah menengok _chapter_ dua kemarin, tentulah kau sudah dapat menggambarkan seberapa cerianya Hanji Zoe—atau yang dalam kamus Levi akan segera berubah menjadi Hanji Ackerman.

Ketiga: Yang lebih mencintai titan dibandingkan mereka.

Masokis memang.

Untuk apa mencintai orang yang atensinya jatuh pada makhluk-makhluk buruk rupa ratusan tahun lalu yang bahkan keberadaannya saja masih menjadi teka-teki bagi para peneliti modern.

Tapi itulah kunci utama yang menjadi fokus pembahasan kita _chapter_ ini. Yang menjadi alasan bagi Levi dan Mikasa menjajah ruang kendali dan memandang jumawa lab kimia dengan _headphone_ terpasang di kepala mereka.

"_Titik lemah titan ada di bagian tenguknya! Tebas di sana dan… BUM! Dia akan menguap seketika!"_ suara ceria Hanji yang terdengar dari _headphone_ membuat perasaan Levi bak diterangi cahaya surga.

Satu kuapan keluar dari Bertholdt. Reiner sudah tertidur di sampingnya.

"_Dengan begitu kita bisa memusnahkan semua titan!" _Eren berteriak keras sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _"Tatakae!"_

Lupakan fakta jika titan sudah punah ratusan tahun lalu. Wajah bersemangat Eren sukses membuat Mikasa terbang ke taman bunga nirwana dengan malaikat menari-nari bahagia di sekitarnya—dalam arti kiasan tentunya.

Annie sudah mulai mengecat kukunya dari warna biru ke hijau muda di sudut ruangan. Ymir membuang lagi kertasnya, mencoba menulis surat cinta untuk gadis pirang manis di kelasnya.

"_Jangan musnahkan semua. Sisakan satu atau dua untukku. Aku akan menguliti mereka… mengambil sampel darah mereka… cairan lambung mereka… bola matanya… lalu aku akan menelitinya di laboratorium, meneteskan unsur-unsur kimia ke atasnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi…"_

Katakan saja cinta itu buta. Saking butanya sampai-sampai kalimat psikopat Hanji saja terdengar bagaikan nyanyian bidadari di telinga Levi.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita brutal itu." Mikasa bertanya dengan nada datar.

Levi meliriknya sepintas. "Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah kelebihan gula itu."

Sebut saja langit mendung, badai berkecamuk, petir menggelegar, tsunami datang, gunung meletus, perang dunia ketiga pecah, para titan bangkit dari kubur. Apapun yang bisa menggambarkan aura berat yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kendali.

"Fiuh, lucu. Mengingat bocah itu adalah bocah yang sama dengan bocah yang digosipkan menjalin hubungan denganmu." Mikasa bersedekap. Wajahnya yang sedatar papan gilasan berubah diselubungi aura merah akibat cemburu. "Tak ada asap jika tak ada api."

"Kalau begitu katakan api apa yang membuat gosipmu dan Hanji muncul."

Mikasa menggemeretakkan jari tangannya. Levi melemaskan otot lengannya.

"_GYAAAAAA! EREN! KAU MEMANG JENIUS!"_

Satu teriakan penuh semangat dari Hanji Zoe sukses menghentikan perang yang nyaris berkecamuk di ruang kendali. Erwin harus berterima kasih padanya besok, jika tidak, dia akan stress memikirkan anggaran bulanan untuk mengganti seluruh peralatan yang rusak. Dan dijamin harganya tak akan murah.

Kembali ke Hanji Zoe.

Dari layar, terlihat sosok amoeba hiperktif itu tengah menenggelamkan Eren dalam dada—rata—nya. Bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya bisa seperti ini? Karena terlalu fokus pada perdebatannya dengan sang sepupu, jadilah pasangan Ackerman itu sama sekali lupa mengawasi apa yang terjadi di klub pecinta titan.

"_EREN! IDEMU LUAR BIASA! AKU CINTA PADAMUUUUUUUUU~~~"_

Mikasa kembali menggemeretakkan jari tangannya. Levi kembali melemaskan otot lengannya.

Tidak. Kali ini mereka tidak akan berkelahi. Setidaknya dengan masing-masing dari mereka. Yang akan mereka lakukan adalah…

…balapan lari ke laboratorium kimia.

'_Eren Jeager! Beraninya kau mendahuluiku membuat Hanji mengatakan cinta!'_

'_Miss Hanji Zoe. Akan kubuat Anda menyesal sudah menenggelamkan Eren di dada Anda—sementara aku belum'_

Er… Erwin, sepertinya kau harus tetap mengeluarkan cekmu. Kali ini dengan nominal yang lebih besar karena lab kimia lah yang akan jadi korbannya. Ditambah dengan biaya pengobatan akibat patah tulang dan kehilangan gigi, tentunya.

Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu seberapa miripnya Levi dan Mikasa bukan?

.

…END…

.

**Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Awalnya aku agak lupa konsep awalnya, lalu… jadilah begini. Aggee… maaf ya, konsep saudara yang harusnya aku ambil malah jadi **_**mirip**_**…**

**Humornya nggak terlalu kerasa ya? Maaf… namanya juga masih dalam tahap belajar…**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!**

Hime Hoshina. Wonosobo, 7 Agustus 2014


End file.
